Mount Saint Helens IP
The Mount Saint Helens IP is an interest project from the Girl Scouts of Columbia River Council. = Skill Builders = ### What are some of the ecological effects of an eruption? How did the 1980 eruption of Mt. St. Helens affect the timber, transportation, fishing and recreational industries in the Pacific Northwest? How quickly did life return to the area around the mountain? Discuss with your Girl Scout troop how you think an eruption would affect your daily life. ### Throughout the centuries, people have used legends to explain natural phenomena. Research and compare volcano myths from four different cultures, including Native Northwest Coast legends. Share your knowledge with younger girls through storytelling or other dramatic presentation. ### Learn about the American Red Cross and how they help people deal with natural emergencies such as earthquake, flood, and eruption. Volunteer with the American Red Cross by contacting your local chapter. For more information go to http://www.redcross.org. ### Watch one of the following videos which detail volcanic activity: ****** Nova: Pinatubo Ring of Fire (IMAX) ****** Savage Earth: Volcanoes Inside Hawaii’s Volcanoes ****** Mt. St. Helens Another video about volcanic activity ****** Afterwards write a critic’s review of the video discussing what kinds of things you liked best about the movie along with three facts that you learned from watching it. Read other girl’s reviews and discuss as a group what you learned. = Technology = ### Find out about the tools geologists use to measure earthquake activity. Can earthquakes, volcanic eruptions and tsunamis be predicted? Visit a facility where earthquakes are monitored. ### How are satellite images being used to study volcanoes? What other tools do vulcanologists use to monitor volcanic activity? Write a short report on two tools used to study volcanoes. ### Following the 1980 eruption of Mt. St. Helens, the Army Corps of Engineers was called in to help restore the shipping lanes on the Columbia River. Describe the technologies used to dredge and maintain open waterways on the North Fork Toutle River, Cowlitz River and Columbia River. Describe how the sediment retention dam on the North Fork Toutle River keeps the downstream flow clear of volcanic debris. ### One of the unique features of Mt. St. Helens is the opportunity for scientists to measure how quickly the ecology of the region has recovered since the 1980 eruption. Describe how the forest industry and the government have created zones within the blast area to study reforestation rates. Use models or diagrams to illustrate your findings. ### Learn about advances in architecture that allow builders to create buildings that are safer and more earthquake “proof.” Create a mock up (either a drawing or model) of a building using these principles. = Service Projects = ### Create a volcano exploration kit for use at a local day care center or camp. Be sure to include basic definitions of terms and information that is unique to our area. Use lots of hands-on models and displays, diagrams and photos. ### Put on a skit, puppet show, or dramatic presentation for a group of younger Girl Scouts on earthquake preparedness. Show them what to do in case of an emergency, especially if they are at school or away from home during an earthquake. ### Design a library exhibit about Mt. St. Helens for a local school or public library. Include general information about volcanoes and special information about Mt. St. Helens. Offer to display it in conjunction with the anniversary of the eruption. ### Help Brownie and Junior Girl Scouts earn the Mt. St. Helens Try-It or Badge. = Career Exploration = ### Read about an individual who has studied volcanoes or earthquakes. What led this person to this career? How did their work add to our understanding of these phenomena? ### Do a college search to find out which schools offer programs in vulcanology. Is this a specialized field? How long does a course of study run? What are some other related fields of study? ### Interview a Park Service employee about career opportunities at our National Monuments. What led this person to this career? What type of education is required? What does this person do on a daily basis? ### Go on-line to discover if investigational research data is available in real time. Can you view seismographic monitoring as it occurs? = See also = List of Council's Own Interest Projects = External Links = Council's Own Awards - Columbia River Council Mount Saint Helens IP